Duel High School Musical
by wateralexis
Summary: Balir and Jaden come from two different worlds. But when they adution for the school's mmusical, the whole will be turned upside down. Charmershipping. Royalshipping. Parody of High School Musical.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Yu-gi-oh GX. 10join-Fei helped with the songs that are not the originals, so those songs are hers, not mine.

Characters:

Blair: Gabriella

Jaden: Troy

Zane: Chad

Alexis: Traylor

Mindy: Sharpay

Atticus: Ryan

Jasmine: Kelsi

_Italics are the song._

"Mom, I don't want to go." Blair said to her mother, as she put her nose back in her book.

"Honey, it will be good." Mrs. Flannigan said, taking the book from Blair. "Go!"

Blair signed and got up.

"I win" Jaden yelled jumping up and down. His dad grinned at him.

"Did we come here just to duel?" Mrs. Yuki asked, walking in.

"Yea!" Jaden yelled. Jay's phone rang. "Hold that thought."

"What are you doing?" "We miss you!" Jaden heard Zane's and Jesse's voice over the phone.

"I just won my 100th duel!" Jaden said proudly.

"Awesome!" the two yelled. Jaden pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Hey I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Jaden hung up.

"Go get ready for the teen's party." His mom said.

"But-"

"Go!"

Jaden stomped out, pouting.

Jaden walked into the party. Blair sat down and started reading.

"And the next two too sing," the announcer said as two spotlights shone down on Jaden and Blair. The two where pushed up on the stage.

"You guys will thank me for this one day," he said, handing Jaden the microphone, "or not."

Jaden looked at the screen,

Jaden: _Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

He turned around when Blair started to sing.

Blair:_ I never __believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_ (_Ohhh_)

_To all the possibilities, ohhhhhhh_

Both: _I know_

Blair: _That something has changed_

Both_: Never felt this way_

Blair_: And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the start of something new_

Blair_: It feels so right_

Both_: To be here with you… oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

Blair _I feel in my heart_

Both_: The start of something new_

Jaden_: I never could happen_

_Now who'd of ever thought that...um_

_We'd both be here tonight...yeah_

Blair_: And the world looks so much brighter _

Jaden_: Brighter, brighter_

Blair_: With you by my side _

Jaden_: By my side_

Both_I know...that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

Blair_: I know it for real_

Both_: This could be the... _

_Start of something' new_

Blair_: It feels so right_

Both_: To be here with you...oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

Blair_: I feel in my heart_

Both_The start of something new_

Jaden_: I never knew that it could happen_

_'Til it happened to me_

_Ohhh, yeah_

Both_: I didn't know it before_

Blair_: But now it's easy to see_

Both_Ohhhhh_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It's the start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh_

_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right _

Jaden_: So right...oh_

Blair_To be here with you...oh_

Both_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

Blair_I feel in my heart_

Jaden_Feel in my heart_

Blair_The start of something' new_

Jaden:_The start of something' new_

Blair_The start of something' new_

Jaden:_ Something' new_

I rewrote this. Finally! Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I got this. So, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

"So, have you ever sang before?" the brunette asked.

Jaden looked at her. "No, unless you count singing to the mirror."

"By the way, I'm Blair."

"I'm Jaden." Jay looked at Blair. She was almost covered in snow and it looked funny in her hair. "Are you new here?"

"Yea. I just moved here. My mom got transferred here." Blair looked away. "I should give you my number."

"Yea. Sure." Jaden pulled out his phone and took a picture of Blair. She did the same thing. They handed each other their phone and put his number in Blair's phone.

"Here."

"Thanks. It's 11:59." She said not looking at him. He heard everyone counting down.

"I should go wish my mom a happy new year." Blair said.

"Me too. Will my parents not yours." Jaden said. Blair smiled and ran inside.

_The next day…_

Domino City, Japan. Duel Academy.

Jaden walked up to the school. He breathed in. He'd missed Duel Acadmey.

"Jaden!"

Jaden didn't have to turn around because in the next moment he felt Jesse run into him.

"Don't kill him Jesse. He still has to win the dueling competition." Zane walked over. The rest of the guys came over.

"So, how was the skiing?" Jesse asked. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Awesome!"

"You say that about everything slacker." Chazz said. Before Jesse could say anything back, Mindy pushed everyone out of the way and walked in.

"Looks like the Ice Queen's back. Have fun in your ice castle with your mirrors?" Zane called out to Mindy. The team laughed and walked to homeroom.

Alexis rolled her eyes to her decathlon team. "The low brains are back." The bell rang. "Bye." Lexi said and walked to homeroom.

_Homeroom: Fontaine Style_

"All right people!" Mrs. Fontaine yelled at everyonescaring them. "Listen up!"

Jaden looked up and saw a girl that he thought looked like Blair. He pulled his phone out and looked for her picture.

Blair looked down at the brown haired boy. She pulled her phone out. Yep, that was Jaden all right.

"Now, if you want to join the Scholastic Decathlon Team, ask Ms. Alexis after class."

"Nerd." Zane whispered. Jesse smirked.

"For the Winter Musical, auditions will be held tomorrow bring free period in the auditorium. Mr. Yuki! I see you have a cell phone out."

Jaden looked up at Ms. Fontaine. "Shit." He whispered.

"I will take that and **detention**!" Ms. Fontaine yelled. "Mr. Truesdale, I see you have your phone out too. Detention!" She took Jaden's and Zane's cell phones and walked over to the new girl. "Ms. Blair Flannigan, off to a bad start are we. Detention! And I see Mindy and Atticus have their phones out too. I will see you both in detention. And I will all so see you Ms. Rhodes there as well." Alexis looked shocked as she handed over her phone.

"But that's not possible Ms. Fontaine. Zane and Jaden have duel practice." Jesse said.

"Fifteen minutes for you too Mr. Anderson. Anymore people. Winter break is over people." She yelled slamming a paint can down on her desk as the bell rang.

Jaden ran over to Blair. "Hey. Remember me?"

"Yeah. Jaden right." Blair asked, looking at her map and walking away. Jaden ran to catch up to her.

"Is Ms. Fontaine always like that?" Blair asked, looking up at the cast sign up list for the school musical.

"Yeah and now that you're met her I bet up can't wait to sign up for her musical." Blair laughed.

"Hey Jaden." Mindy said. She walked over the sign up sheet and wrote her name in large letters. "My brother, Atticus and I have been in every musical production in our schools since second grade." She looked over at Blair. "Did you want to sign up?"

"No, I was just looking at all the flyers. I'll see you later Jaden." Blair walked always.

"So Jaden, doesn't dueling start soon."

Jaden looked at Mindy. "Yeah. I'll, um, see you later." Jaden ran to his next class.

Mindy narrowed her eyes. Atticus walked over to his sister. "Something's not right about that girl." Mindy said and walked off to the library. Atticus ran to catch up to her. "And I'm going to find out."

Mindy clicked away on the school's computer. "So, she's an Einsteinette." Atticus looked at her.

"What are you plotting?"

"On nothing. But I'm going to make sure that Blair is welcome in school actives." Mindy hit the print button and want over to the printer. "Make sure that Alexis gets these papers."

_Detention__: Ms. Fontaine style_

Jaden signed. "Dad is going to kill me later."

"I beg to differ. This is horrible and we will die from this before your dad kills you." Zane said. After saying that, his tripped and landed in paint. "I rest my case and I hate my life."

"Let me help you with that." Jaden looked over at Alexis. She was holding a cloth in her hand.

"All right people, this is the act of crime and punishment…" Ms. Fontaine started.

_The Gym_

"All right people. Wait a minute where's Jaden, Jesse, and Zane." Mr. Yuki asked. No one answered. "I'll ask this again. Where the hell are they?"

"Detention."

"Damn it." Mr. Yuki stormed out of the gym.

_Detention_

Ms. Fontaine opened her mouth to say something. Zane looked like he was being tortured. He was hitting his head into the fake tree. Alexis and Blair were trying not to laugh.

"Fonda, what the hell are those three doing with that tree?!" Jaden looked up to see his dad and fall out of the tree. Alexis and Blair bust out laughing. "Get in the gym now!" Jesse, Jaden, and Zane ran for the gym.

_Gym_

"Alright team, pair up." Jaden yelled. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Blair.

Jaden: _Its easy to draw right_

_A great Hand _

_Should I play it in attack?_

_Or work on my defense _

_Its a lot of give and go _

_Have an ace in the hole _

_But don't be afraid_

_To throw a hand away_

_Just get ahead in the game _

_Just get ahead in the game_

_And don't be afraid _

_To throw your hand away_

_Just get ahead in the game_

_You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden: _You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden: _You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden:_ Lets make sure_

_That we get the fusion _

_Cause when we make it _

_Then the fans will go wild _

_Double Monsters _

_Attacks at a go _

_Maybe this time _

_We'll hit the right note_

_Wait a minuet,_

_It's not the right place_

_Wait a minuet_

_Get ahead in the game _

_Wait a minuet_

_Get ahead in the game _

_Wait a minuet_

_Wait a minuet _

_You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden: _You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden: _You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden: _Why is this feeling so wrong? _

_My heats in the game_

_But I think in song_

_She makes me feel so weird _

Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Winged Kuriboh?

I should shake this, Right?"

Jaden: _You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden: _You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

Jaden: _You Gotta _

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

All: _We gotta_

_Get ahead, get ahead in the game_

_Outside, after detention_

"Blair! Wait!"

Blair turned around and saw Alexis running over to her. "I got your papers. You should totally join the team."

"What?" Blair was confused.

"The decathlon papers you left in my locker. The team could use someone like you."

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about joining anything just yet. By the way, what do you know about Jaden Yuki?"

Alexis looked over at a group of cheerleaders. "Not much, but watch this." She walked up to the girls. Blair followed her. "Oh My Gosh. Isn't Jaden just the cutest?" Alexis said in a voice that put Mindy to shame.

"What was that?"

"My impression of a cheerleader." Alexis brushed her nails on the front of her blazer. "Why don't you sit with us tomorrow? Unless, you would rather sit with them."

Blair took one look at the cheerleaders. "Okay."

* * *

That was chapter 2. I'll update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same

Here's chapter 3. After watching Hairspray all weekend I'm finally writing this.

_Next day: Homeroom_

"Joy. Homeroom." Zane said.

"Just don't take phone out." Alexis commented, breezing past him. Zane growled. The bell rang.

"I hope everyone learned their lesson yesterday. Today during free period, you can go to try out." Ms. Fontaine said.

_Free period_

"Hey bro, do you want to come to practice?" Jesse asked.

"No, I have homework to catch up on." Jaden said.

"Jay, I not even behind in homework."

"Um, yeah. See ya." Jaden replied, going into the classroom. The minute Jesse looked away, Jaden want out the back door and ran all the way to the auditorium. He ducked behind a mop cart.

"Hi." Jaden jumped. He looked over and saw Blair standing next to him. "Are you hiding?"

"Me? No. Um, yes." Jaden said.

"Wow! The dueling star is scared of Ms. Fontaine." Blair said in awe.

Ms. Fontaine walked onto the stage with a red headed girl next to her.

"We gather here today in this theater," the bell rang. "Was that a cell phone?" She yelled.

"No. That was the bell." The red head said.

"Ah. Well you are here today to try out for my play. I will tell you if you make it. Better to here it from me then from your friends later. Now, Jasmine, let us soar together." Jazz walked over to the piano and sat down.

(off key)"It's hard to believe,"

"Next."

Lets just say that the next few audition's when a little like the ones above and one girl made everyone cover there ears.

"And now our only couple audition, Mindy and Atticus Worth. This is the reason we gather here."

Mindy got up and walked out in front of Atticus.

"Excuse me, but what key will you be singing in." Jazz asked.

"Oh, we already got our pianist to make the music." Atticus said. The curtain closed.

"Alright." Mindy said.

Atticus_: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
_

Both: _You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
_  
Mindy: _This feelings like no other  
_  
Both:_ I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
_  
Mindy: _So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
_  
Both: _Don't have to say a word_

Atticus: _For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
_  
Both: _I'm loving having you around_

Atticus: _This feeling's like no other_

Both: _I want you to know_  
_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for_  
_Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh_

"I told you not to do the jazz square." Mindy hissed though her teeth.

"But everyone loves it." Atticus hissed back. Mindy looked over at Jazz. Jazz started clapping, causing everyone else to clap.

"Are there anymore people?" No one answered. "Very well. The callback list will be out tomorrow."

"Wait. Ms. Fontaine, I want to sing." Blair said. Jaden's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Flannigan, but I called for singles auditions and those are over."

"I'm sing with her." Jaden said, walking out from behind the wall.

"Mr. Yuki, is this a joke from you and you sports passé."

"Its team and no." Jaden said, kind of annoyed.

"Will auditions are over." Ms. Fontaine said, walking out.

"If you did get into the part, I imaged the song slower." Jaden's and Blair's attention turned to the stage and to Jasmine and Mindy.

"Excuse, but you should be honored that Atticus and I even what to be in your musical. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, I mean Mindy." Mindy smirked and walked off the stage, but not before knocking the sheet music off the piano. Jasmine went down on her knees to get the papers. Jaden and Blair ran up the stage to started helping Jazz.

"Why are you scared of Mindy? I mean, you're the writer of the show. She should be scared of you." Jaden said, handing Jazz the papers.

"You think?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah." Blair said.

"Do you want to hear the originally version of the song?" Jasmine asked. The two nodded. Jasmine sat down at the piano and played. Jaden looked at the music and started singing.

Jaden: _It's hard to believe   
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
_

Blair: _Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
_  
Both: _But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

Both: _I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

"Congratulation. Mr. Yuki, Ms. Flannigan, you just made call backs. Jasmine, give them a piece of music to sing." Ms. Fontaine said, than walked out.

_Next Day…_

"AHHHHHH!" Mindy screamed at the top of her lungs. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Call backs for Troy and Vanessa, Mindy and Atticus Worth. Jaden Yuki and Blair Flannigan."

"Oh shut up!" Mindy yelled at Atticus.

"What's your problem?" Zane asked. He looked at the callback list. He want pale.

"What?" Jesse looked at the list. "That has to be a joke."

"Oh!" Mindy growled before storming off.

_Lunchtime!_

"They can't to this. Someone has to tell them the rules." Mindy said, hitting her hands down on the drama club's table.

"Right." Atticus said." And what are the rules?" Mindy rolled her eyes.

Chazz: _You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control_

Dueling team: _Everybody gather 'round_

"Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine" Chazz said. "I bake."

"What?" the team asked.

"I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy."

bascetball players:   
Team: _Not another sound_

"Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee." Chazz said.

Team: _No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
_  
Rose: _Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share  
_  
Brainicas: _Open up, dig way down deep  
_

"Dueling is my passion! I love to play spells and traps and monsters!" 

"Is that even legal?" a team member asked.

Brainiacs: _Not another peep_

"It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework." Rose admitted.

Brainiacs: _No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
_  
Skaterdude: _Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly  
_  
Skaters: _Speak your mind and you'll be heard  
_

"Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!" the skater said. 

"Awesome!" on skater said. "What is it?" The other showed him. "A saw?"

"No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Skaters: _Not another word_

"Do you have to wear a costume?"

"Coat and tie."

Skaters: _No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo_

All: _No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
_  
Mindy: _This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really  
_  
Atticus: _Something's not right _Mindy put a hand up.

Mindy: _Really wrong  
_  
Mindy&Atticus: _And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it  
_  
Skaterdude: Gotta play

Skaters: _Stick with what you know  
_  
Mindy&Atticus: _We can do it  
_  
Rose: Dueling hooray

Brainiacs: _She has got to go_

Mindy&Atticus: _We can do it_

Chazz: Crème Brulee

Duleists: _Keep your voice down low  
_  
Everyone: _Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No  
_  
"Everybody quiet!" Mindy yelled. 

"Why is everybody staring at you?" Blair asked.

"Not me, you." Alexis said. 

"Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!" Blair and Alexis turned to walk though the café as the singing again.

Everyone: _Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo_

Blair spilled and lunch landed on Mindy's shirt.

"AHHHH!" Mindy shrieked.

"What is the matter?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"After all the hard work you put into the play, it will all be for nothing." Mindy said and she walked out with Atticus behind her.

There it is. Chapter 3. Review. My crazy English teacher wrote a story with all of her students and everyone is different from who they really are. Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I'm back. And I think I have a better idea. So, here's chapter 4. And I'm sorry I called Jaden Troy. And I'm sorry for calling dueling dancing. On with the story. I also don't own Charlie's Angels.

Blair looked down at her notebook. She was doodling the word Jaden with little hearts around it.

"Hey." Blair looked up to see Alexis standing over her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Kind of." Blair looked at Alexis. She was waving at Zane. "And why are you waving at him?"

"We're friends. Now, why are you mad?"

Blair didn't answer. Alexis grinned. "Oh, you're jealous because you're blindly in love with Jaden and you think I like him."

"No!" Blair yelled. Alexis just smiled.

"Whatever you say Blair." She stood up. "Come on. We have to get to class.

_Later in the day._

Alexis sighed. "Hey Lexi." Alexis turned around to see Zane and Jesse.

"We need your help to get Jaden away from Blair."

"And you need my help why?" Alexis asked.

"Because, we have an idea…" Jesse started.

_The next day_

"Okay, there you go." Alexis said walking over to Zane. "One camera and a briefcase with everything." She handed over the camera and briefcase, her hands brushing Zane's arm. She blushed.

"Oh, Alexis, just to let you know, we're not Charlie's Angels nor are we miracle workers." Zane stated.

_Phase 1 of the master plane: Dueling Rooms_

Jaden worked into practice, only to see a bunch of pictures and Chazz, Zane, and Jesse.

"Yugi Moto. King of Games and the best duelist of all times. Kicks Seto Kaiba ass everytime they duel." Chazz said. Jaden was lost.

"Seto Kaiba. The maker of Duel Academy and the second best duelist. Owner of Kaiba Co." Zane said.

"And Joey Wheeler. The three best duelist and Yugi's best friend." Jesse said.

"And none of them are where they are today because they were in their school's musical." Zane said.

"Okay guys. What are you trying to do?" Jaden asked.

"We are trying to simply point out that you being in the musical is a bad thing." Zane simply said.

"Okay you know what if this is what you are trying to say then fine. Blair meant nothing to me. And neither did this musical. I could care less. But I still love dueling." Jaden said. Jesse and Zane looked at each other.

_Phase 2 of the master plan: Alexis and Blair's dorm room._

"Okay Alexis, I'm confused."

"Wake up girl. He doesn't love you. He only loves dueling." Alexis said.

"And how do you know." Blair said coldly.

"Watch this." Alexis clicked on her computer.

"Blair meant nothing to me. And neither did this musical. I could care less. But I still love dueling." Jaden said over the computer. Blair felt the tears coming.

"I have to go." She whispered. Blair jumped up and ran out the door. Alexis suddenly felt really bad.

Blair:_ It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

_The next day._

"Hey Blair." Jaden said kind of jumping up and down.

"Look Jaden. Stop acting. I know you don't like me and you don't want to do the musical. And that's okay, I don't want to do the musical either." Blair said, turning her back on Jaden and leaving him in confusion.

"I really feel bad about doing this." Alexis whispered as she want off to class.

Sorry for any OOCing. I like this was a little better. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back. I hope you all liked the last chapter. This is the second to last chapter, then I'm do the second story and Pretty Little Lairs. So, enjoy.

_Later, in Jaden's dorm room._

"Why are we doing this again?" Zane hissed.

"Because we screwed up and here to fix it." Jesse answered. "Now come on." Jesse and Zane walked over to Jaden's dorm and Jesse knocked on the door. Chazz wasn't there because, of course, he didn't want to take part in apologizing. Chazz was forced.

"Um, Jay, we um, came to say we're sorry." Jesse said to the depressed teen.

"For what?" the brunette asked. At that moment, Alexis ran in, out of breathe.

"You want to explain to the idot what we did." Zane asked.

"Oh why not. Jaden we put a camera in the room and showed Blair what you said. So, we screwed up your life." Alexis said throwing her arms up.

"You…did…that." Jaden whispered he eyes getting all big and teary anime style.

"Yes and we're sorry." Jesse added quickly.

"Yes, and Jaden, I need your help. Blair is well…"

_Flashback _

"_Blair I need to talk to you." Alexis said sitting down on Blair's bed._

"_Sure." Blair said, not looking up from her book. _

"_Uh…well…the things you heard Jaden say where planned out by me and Jesse and Zane planned what you saw. Jaden didn't know." Alexis said._

"_That's sweet Alexis, but Jaden meant everything he said." Blair answered._

"_Why aren't you listening to me?" Alexis yelled and stomped off. _

_End Flashback_

"And that's why I need you're help." Alexis finished.

"Hold on." Zane said. Everyone looked at him. "I have an idea."

_Later that night…_

Alexis walked into her dorm room. "Look Blair, I'm sorry about what happened."

Before Blair could answer the two heard someone singing.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you _

Blair looked at Alexis, her head tilted. Alexis just smiled. Blair walked out onto her balcony.

"What do you want Jaden?" Blair asked.

"I'm sorry about what I said and if you're willing to take me back, I'll do the musical with you." Jaden yelled back.

"You're lucky I'm saying yes." Blair yelled back. Jaden just smiled. And Alexis clapped.

_The next day…_

Jasmine stood at the callback list. Zane, Chazz, Alexis, Jesse, Blair, and Jaden walked in. Alexis noticed Jasmine.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Alexis asked. Jasmine just pointed at the list.

"Oh no she didn't." Alexis hissed as she read the list.

_Callbacks will be held on Friday at 3 p.m._

Blair and Jaden gaped, Zane showed no emotion, Alexis glared, Jesse did the same thing, and Chazz was just, well Chazz.

"She doesn't want to lost, so she's messing up this, so you guys can't beat her." Jasmine said.

"Wait, I have an idea. Now who's with me?" Jaden asked putting his hand out. Blair put her hand in, then Alexis, then Jesse, then Zane, then Jasmine, and then finally Chazz.

_Friday_

_Dueling Day_

_Callbacks _

_HELP!!_

"You ready?" Alexis asked. Blair nodded.

_Callbacks_

"Alright Atticus, lets start." Mindy said, in a blue tango outfit, and a flower.

Atticus: Mucho Gusto

Mindy: Aye que fabulosa  
Rrrrr aye aye AYE 

Atticus: Arrriba 

Mindy: ¿Quieres bailar?

Atticus: Mirame

Mindy: _I believe in dreaming  
And shooting for the stars  
_  
Atticus: _Baby to be number one  
You got to raise the bar__  
_  
Mindy: _Kicking and a scratching  
Grinding out my best_

_Down with Alexis and Blair_

"Let's go." Alexis said, as she and Blair tip toed behind the dueling contest. Alexis stood behind the power box, and Blair joined her.

"Now we just have to wait." Blair whispered.

_Down with Jaden and company._

"And now I take away 1000 of your lifepoints." Jaden yelled. He saw Alexis and Blair, and looked at the clock. Those girls had better make it quick.

_Down with Mindy and Atticus  
_  
Atticus: _Anything it takes to climb  
The ladder of success  
_  
Both: _Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away  
_  
Atticus: Caliente

Mindy: Suave

Mindy: _Yeah we're gonna  
_  
Both: _Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rythm  
_  
Atticus: _Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop_

Mindy: _And start again  
Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop_

Atticus: _Scoot around the corner  
Move it to the groove  
Until the music stops_

_Down with Alexis and Blair_

"Okay and now!" Blair whispered. Alexis flipped the off switch in the power box.

"Now go!" Alexis yelled at Blair, as Blair ran down the hall. 

_Down with Mindy and Atticus_

Both: _Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme  
shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction_

Mindy: _Show some muscle  
_  
Atticus: _Do the hustle  
_  
Mindy: _Yeah we're gonna_

Both: _Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
_  
Atticus: _Wipe away your inhibitions  
_  
Both: _Stump stump stump, do the rump_

_Down with Jaden_

The power flipped off. Jaden looked over at Jesse and Zane, then bolted out of duel._  
_  
_Down with Mindy and Atticus_  
Mindy: _And strut your stuff  
_  
Both: _Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory  
_  
Atticus: _We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop  
_

Mindy: _Stop_

Both: _Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top_

And this was the idea chapter. Enjoy this and the last chapter is next. Should I do a sequel? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm back. And I think I have a better idea. Last chapter and then I may write the sequel. Tell me if I should.

"Very good. Now, Jaden and Blair." No one answered. "Jaden and Blair." Still no reply. "Well if there is no-" Ms. Fonatine was cut off at that moment.

"Wait." Jaden and Blair came running though the door, out of breathe.

"I called your names two times."

"Besides," Mindy said. "You don't have a pianist."

At that moment, Jasmine ran in. "I'm here." Mindy glared. And then everyone else started coming in. Jaden grabbed Blair's hand and pulling her up onto the stage. The music started and they sang.

Jaden:_ We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_  
Blair: _If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
_  
Jaden: _You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

Blair: _Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

Both: _But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_   
_We're breakin' free_

Blair: _We're soarin'_

Jaden: _Flyin'_

Both: _There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Jaden: _If we're trying_

Both: _Yeah, we're breaking free_

Jaden: _Oh, we're breakin' free_

Blair: _Ohhhh_

Jaden: _Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

Blair: _Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls_

Both: _Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
_  
Jaden: _We're breakin' free_

Blair: _We're soarin'_

Jaden: _Flyin_'

Both: _There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_  
Jaden: _If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
_  
Blair: _Ohhhh runnin'_

Jaden: _Climbin'  
To get to that place_

Both: _To be all that we can be_

Jaden:_ Now's the time_

Both: _So we're breaking free_

Jaden: _We're breaking free_

Blair: _Ohhh , yeah_

Jaden: _More than hope  
More than faith_

Blair: _This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

Both: _We see it comin'  
_  
Jaden: _More than you  
More than me  
_  
Blair: _Not a want, but a need  
_  
Both: _Both of us breakin' free_

Blair: _Soarin'   
_

Jaden: _Flyin'_

Both: _There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
_

Jaden: _Yeah we're breaking free_

Blair: _Breaking free_  
_Were runnin'  
_  
Jaden: _Ohhhh, climbin'_

Both: _To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time_

Jaden: _Now's the time_

Blair: _So we're breaking free_

Jaden: _Ohhh, we're breaking free_

Blair: _Ohhhh  
_  
Both: _You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

"And breathe," Blair whispered, breathing out. Everyone jumped up clapping.

"And Mindy just got served." Alexis said, high-fiving Jesse, laughing. And Zane (gasp) smiled.

_Later after the duel._

"I won." Jaden yelled, jumping up and down.

"And we got the parts." Blair yelled with him.

"Well I guess I just be understudy." Mindy said. "Break a leg." The two girls looked at her. "It means good luck."

All:_ Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

Jaden: _Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)_

Blair: _Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

Blair spun into Jaden._  
_  
All:_ We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Atticus: _We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout_

Mindy: _We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all_

All: _We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it  


_Obelisk sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Obelisk everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world_

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance   
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone! 

And now it's done! Yes! Tell me if I should make a sequel. Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know this is really late, but I forgot to give 10join-Fei credit for the remix of "Get your head in the game". I'm really sorry I forgot Fei.


End file.
